Recomenzar
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: A nadie le gusta ser utilizado, y he aquí el comienzo de la historia de Sakura Kinomoto una chica que buscara venganza pero que en su camino encontrara al verdadero y único amor que siempre estuvo a su lado. "Siempre fuiste tú..." "Siempre te amé... Sakura" (U. A.)


**SCC no me pertenece es obra de CLAMP, yo solo utilizo los personajes para el entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

**~ Algunos personajes son de mi autoríacomo Himeko Daidouji y Daniela Arato**

* * *

**Recomenzar**

**Capítulo 1**

**Como empezó todo**

**Sakura**

Las calles siguen siendo las mismas, los arboles siguen floreciendo y la vida sigue pasando y me parece que yo soy la única que se ha quedado estática o me he perdido en alguna parte de toda mi vida, me he quedado estancada en esa etapa y hasta ahora no encuentro una forma de sobrepasarla. Y es que todo me recuerda a él, su sonrisa, su alegría pero sobre todo cada vez que miro el cielo o el mar me acuerdo de sus ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto amo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto al vacío de mi habitación.

— Sakura—me llama alguien desde el exterior.

No quiero contestar, no quiero salir y enfrentarme a otro día lleno de monotonía y sobre todo de fingir que todo está bien, que no me duele el adiós, que ya no lo extraño y que estoy dispuesta a seguir con mi vida hace como cinco años atrás, que no me duele la realidad.

— Sakura…—vuelven a llamar.

— Pasa…

— ¿Qué esperas? —me pregunta.

— Tomoyo no tengo ganas de ir…

Y ahí vamos con la misma charla diaria desde hace como dos años atrás, ¿dos años? Tanto tiempo había pasado, y yo seguía estancada en mis recuerdos, esos que no permitían seguir adelante mientras me pregunto que hice mal, que hice para merecer esas palabras que terminaron hundiéndome en este poso vacío y que cada vez me empeñaba en hundirme más, que hice mal para merecer tal desdicha y ese engaño.

— Nena…—me dice ella mientras se sienta a un costado mío.

Tomoyo siempre ha estado a mi lado, en los momentos más oscuros y sobre todo en los momentos más tristes, en la muerte de mi madre que nos dejó a mi padre, mi hermano y a mí con un gran vacío, pensé que jamás me recuperaría de aquella perdida pero ella me ayudo a salir adelante, era tan hermosa como un ángel, su piel blanca como la porcelana, su cabello largo de color negro azabache que a veces la comparaba con una sirena y esos ojos color amatista que escarbaban en mi alma y me ahorraba el tener que explicarle en palabras lo que me pasaba, me conocía tan bien que cuando se enteró de mi relación con él se negó de tal manera, tal vez ella sabía cómo terminaría todo, claro y como no suponerlo si él era mi mayor pero sobre todo no era de aquí y jamás tuvo el mínimo aprecio hacia mí.

— Estaré bien—le aseguro tratando de que mi voz demuestre que hablo en serio.

— Sabes que no me puedes engañar—me dice ella.

— Pero no tienes que preocuparte…—le digo mientras poso mi mano en su abultada barriga— mi sobrino debe de estar bien…

— Este pequeño está en perfecto estado y no le gusta ver a su tía triste…

Su sonrisa siempre ha sido tan deslumbrante, que me hace pensar en qué momento deje yo de sonreír y perdí la alegría de vivir, de saber que tal vez este sea mi último día de vida, de saber que tal vez mañana no haya más amaneceres. No, ahora todo me vale mierda, el sol, el aire y esta puta vida que tengo que vivir, soy extremista pero de que me sirve una vida sin él, pero yo no tenía toda la culpa tenía que admitir.

— Lo siento…—me dice ella con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

— No es nada—miento— me daré una ducha e iremos al estudio.

— Está bien—me dice ella no tan convencida.

Me pongo de pie y me meto al cuarto de baño que hay dentro de mi habitación, no me importa meterme con toda la ropa o que el agua este tan fría que siento mis huesos doler, y es que el ver a Tomoyo en ese estado no ayuda a nada en mi estado de ánimo, yo también hubiera llegado a estar asi de no ser por.

— Yue…—su nombre sale con tanto odio de dentro de mí que no puedo evitar el tratar de arrancarme los pelos por la ira.

Gracias a Yue Tsukishiro, un ser que no merecía ser llamado hombre, era tan despreciable y horripilante que con solo pensar su nombre o pronunciarlo sentía un sabor amargo en mi boca, él era el culpable de que ahora yo me encontrara en este estado de degradación, gracias a él yo había perdido al único recuerdo que me dejo aquella persona que alguna vez ame.

— Le hare pagar cada una de mis lágrimas…—dije mientras me quitaba mi ropa de dormir que ya estaba húmeda— ustedes dos pagaran caro por mi desdicha.

Eriol Hiraguizawa, el hombre a quien ame por cinco años, a quien me entregue en cuerpo y alma el único que yo quería amar hasta ahora, ya bastaba de seguirme lamentando, no podía seguir compadeciéndome de mi misma y seguir llorando sobre la leche derramada, ya habían pasado dos años, llorando y lamentándome. De estar soportando las burlas hacia mi familia y sobre todo hacia mí, había perdido a mi bebé pero no permitiría que ese par se siguiera riendo en mi cara, ahora se lamentarían de haberme utilizado y mucho más aun de haberse metido con mi familia, se acabó.

Salí de la ducha con un nuevo objetivo, Eriol y Yue tenían una deuda conmigo y se las iba a cobrar lenta y dolorosamente, encontré a Tomoyo andando por mi habitación con el celular en mano y al parecer estaba hablando con aquel ser despreciable que se hacía llamar mi jefe, cuando era todo lo contrario.

— Habla con Daniela, ella te dará las indicaciones—dijo Tomoyo cortando la llamada.

— Lo siento—dije una vez que ella había guardado el celular.

— No te preocupes—me dijo con su habitual sonrisa— solo nos quedan dos meses y por fin te podrás liberar de él.

— Si—dije mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en mi rostro.

— No quiero preguntar que se te ocurrió—me dijo Tomoyo.

— Te enteraras con tiempo…—le respondí— ¿A dónde debemos ir hoy?

— Tenemos una sesión de fotos con Himeko…

— Una buena forma de comenzar el día—dije con alegría.

Himeko era la hermana menor de Tomoyo por solo un año, había estudiado fotografía profesional y gracias a Tomoyo ahora tenía su propio estudio y era muy conocida en el medio del modelaje, empresarial y sobre todo una muy buena detective y paparazzi. Himeko también tenia el cabello largo y de color negro, piel blanca y unos ojos verdes hermosos, herencia de su padre.

— Sí.

— Ella aún sigue pensando…

— No fue su culpa Tommy, ella solo cumplió su papel de amiga muy bien.

— Bueno…

Me dirigí hacia mi gran armario y me decidí por unos blue jeans, unos zapatos bajos, una blusa blanca y un abrigo azul. Himeko no había hecho nada mal, al contrario de no ser por ella yo seguiría estúpidamente enamorada de Hiraguizawa, bueno lo estaba hace unos minutos pero todo ese amor cambio a un sentimiento de odio y venganza pura.

Eriol había hecho un muy buen trabajo ocultando su doble vida, actualmente yo tengo veintidós años, lo conocí cuando tenía quince y apenas me faltaban unos años para terminar la preparatoria, pero no contaba con que su galantería y coquetería me hicieran perder la cabeza en tan solo uno semana y con siete años mayor que yo, ya me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, cúlpenme de ingenua pero es que nunca había tenido novio.

Mantuvimos nuestra relación oculta por miedo a mi hermano, pero nada fue fácil cuando mi padre se enteró por poco y le planta una denuncia, pero al parecer su galantería también hizo magia en él. Nuestra relación, sí se puede llamar asi, fue hermosa o al menos él actuó muy bien. Él fue mi primer hombre y ya cuando teníamos dos años de noviazgo me introdujo en el mundo del modelaje, el mismo se calificaba como un casa talentos y pues yo era su próxima revelación, la idea no me gustó mucho pero lo hice por él y asi es como termine conociendo a Tsukishiro su amigo de infancia y quien al parecer quedo encantado conmigo, mucho, para mi gusto.

Tomoyo me advirtió que no confiara en ninguno de los dos, mi hermano hizo todo lo humanamente posible porque terminara con Eriol, pero yo seguí firme en mi decisión de estar junto a él, grave error, firme un contrato para la empresa de Yue, un contrato que me obligaba a trabajar solo para el por cinco años solo para él sin opción a renunciar, y aquí me tienen cumpliendo un itinerario tremendamente apretado. Gracias a mi padre pude ingresar a la universidad y comenzar a estudiar psicología, es toda una lucha tratar de mantenerme despierta en clases.

Pero no todo termina ahí, al cumplir cinco años junto a Eriol me entere de una verdad que me provoco una terrible depresión, él tenía una familia, una esposa y dos hijos. El peor momento de mi vida, él me había utilizado para su beneficio y ahora que había obtenido todo lo que él quería se marchaba a Inglaterra a vivir feliz con su familia, pero las desgracias no acabaron ahí, al mes que él se fue yo me entere que estaba embarazada, y como siempre mi padre me apoyo aunque mi hermano quiso matar a Eriol me brindo su amor y apoyo, yo seguía amando a Eriol a pesar de todo y me había dejado al menos un recuerdo de lo que fue nuestra relación, pero la felicidad duro poco en una de las tantas reuniones que tenía con Yue nos encontramos los dos solos en su oficina y trato de que accediera a sus propuestas indecorosas, se produjo un forcejeo y me golpee con su escritorio en la altura del vientre, lo que provoco días después un aborto.

— Me las pagaran—dije mientras Tomoyo me peinaba.

En el espejo podía ver a una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verde jade y piel blanca, no veía nada de especial en mi reflejo y mucho menos algo que llamara la atención, era un desastre y aun asi me calificaban como una de las diez mujeres más hermosas del mundo y famosa. Que mierda, yo me seguía considerando una chiquilla torpe, que se tropezaba a cada instante y que era tan ingenua como un niño, pero ahora no tanto.

— Sera mejor que dejes de renegar o te arrugaras…

— Esta bien—dije— tú tienes algo que decirme…—dije al reconocer sus gestos y la sonrisa que se reprimía.

— Sí, bueno alguien vendrá a visitarnos.

— ¿Alguien? —dije sin entender, no había nadie que conociera y estuviera fuera del país a menos que.

— Shaoran estará en unos días aquí en Tokio.

Mis ojos se iluminaron con alegría, Shaoran vendría a Tokio y yo por fin podía estrecharlo en mis brazos y agarrarle los cachetes y comenzar a molestarle con cuanta chica le echara un ojo, cuanto extrañaba esos días de colegio en los que él era mi mejor amigo y me cuidaba y compartíamos todo, pero cuando Eriol apareció en mi vida él desapareció dejando un gran vacío en su lugar.

— ¿Vendrá con Meiling?

— Sabes que ella no lo suelta ni a sol ni a sombra…

— Es cierto—dije al recordar aquellos días en los que íbamos a Hong Kong a visitar a su madre y Meiling se colgaba de su cuello y no se despegaba en todo el día.

— Le ofrecí que se quedaran en casa…

— Es una excelente idea—respondí.

Aunque yo no llamaría a este lugar una casa, mi abuelo me había regalado esta mansión cuando cumplí quince y nunca pensé en usarla, pero todo eso cambio cuando Tomoyo se casó con mi hermano y yo tuve que venir a Tokio por estudios y mi trabajo.

— Espero que llegue pronto…—dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

— No creo que siga siendo el mismo chico tímido…—me dijo Tomoyo.

— Para mí siempre será Shaoran…

Por fin algo bueno pasaba en mi vida, y al parecer el tomar esa decisión me había traído muy buenas cosas, y solo me quedaba volver a ver a Shaoran y revivir viejos tiempos en los que yo pensaba que lo amaba y me sonrojaba con cada palabra de cariño que me decía, pero que bien ocultaba mi supuesto enamoramiento con mi papel de mejor amiga.

_Por fin Shaoran Li, por fin te volveré a ver después de cinco años._

* * *

**Notas:**

**Mátenme! Pero no pude evitarlo xD esperare sus reviews para saber que les pareció la idea, cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida y las críticas constructivas también. **

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
